


Halloween Snow

by fangirl530



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: It’s Halloween in Lazytown, and they're having an early snow. At first Stephanie is excited- snow is so much fun to play in! But then she realizes this means they can’t go trick or treating. Thankfully, an unexpected hero swoops in to save the day!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Halloween Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poploppege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poploppege/gifts).



> This is my Lazytown secret friend gift for @poploppege ^^

Stephanie opened her eyes, blinking the sleep away and letting them adjust to the light. she looked at her room as she sat up. It seemed… brighter than usual, even with the curtains closed.

“Did I wake up late?” she wondered to herself, sliding out of bed. Going over to her curtains, she pulled them open with a yank and gasped at the sight that greeted her.

“Snow!” she squealed. 

“Ah yes,” her uncle’s voice said from the door, prompting her to turn around. He was smiling at the window. “Every once in a while, the snow comes to Lazytown early.”

“As early as October?” Stephanie asked, her eyes shining. “That's so cool!” she rushed past him, calling over her shoulder- “I’m going out to play! I’ll grab an apple on the way out!” 

She didn't wait for his response, instead running to the closet for her coat, hat, gloves, and boots. After pulling them all on and grabbing an apple, like she’d promised, she hurried out the front door and headed for the park.

As she skipped along, she hummed Monster Mash to herself. It may have looked like Christmas, but it was still Halloween! She arrived at the park, eager to see that all her friends were already there.

“Hey guys!” She called as she skipped up to them. “Isn’t the snow great?” 

“I guess,” Trixie grumbled, her arms crossed.

Stephanie blinked, suddenly noting the sullen expressions on her friend’s faces.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking around at them. “Don’t you like the snow?”

“We do,” Pixel told her. “But we can't go trick or treating with snow this deep on the ground.” he held up his arm. “We got five point seven inches last night. Besides, it’s only twenty nine degrees out. Way too cold for our costumes.”

Stephanie blinked at him, looking down at the ground and finally noticing how deep the snow was. She’d noticed before, but hadn’t thought about having to trudge through it later today. Deflating, she sat down on the wall next to Trixie with a glum expression. “I didn’t think about that,” she said quietly. She’d been so excited just a few minutes ago, and though she still loved the snow, she couldn’t muster up the urge to play in it now.

“What’s the matter with all of you?” a voice called from behind them. They all turned, spotting Robbie on the sidewalk with his arms crossed. Stephanie waved halfheartedly. 

“Hi Robbie. We’re just sad about not being able to go trick or treating,” she said.

“Who says you can’t go?” Robbie asked, raising his eyebrows. “Was it Sportaflop? 

“It’s this _snow, _” Trixie said, kicking at it angrily.__

__“We can't go trick or treating in it,” Stingy explained when Robbie just stared at her in confusion. “It’s too deep.”_ _

__“Five point seven inches,” Pixel said, nodding._ _

__“And it’s way too cold to wear our costumes,” Ziggy added. All the kids sighed, and Robbie stared at them._ _

__“You’re going to let a little _snow _ruin your Halloween?!” he asked, his voice growing louder.___ _

____What can we do?” Stephanie asked him. “We can’t control the weather.”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Robbie agreed. “But you _can _control how you react to it. All of you, go home and get your Halloween costumes. Bring them to me.” They all stared at him, and he rolled his eyes. “I’m not doing anything evil with them. Just bring them here.” he made shooing motions with his hands. “Go on!”___ _ _ _

______They exchanged doubtful looks, but got up and ran for their houses. As she made her way back home, Stephanie couldn’t help but wonder what Robbie was up to._ _ _ _ _ _

______After they had all arrived back to where Robbie was waiting, he held out his hands expectantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well?” he said when nobody moved._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephanie stepped forward first, passing the garment into his hands. Though unsure of what he was planning, she trusted him. A few moments later, Pixel and Ziggy followed suit. Stingy went after them, with a warning to Robbie that the costume was his and he’d better bring it back. That left Trixie, standing there staring at Robbie distrustfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephanie opened her mouth to say something, but Robbie beat her to it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can keep it if you want to,” he said dismissively. “But don’t expect me to care when all your friends are warm and toasty, and you aren’t.” Trixie glared at him, still distrustful, but handed the costume over._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robbie took it, adding it to the pile with the others. He smiled. “Now that that’s settled, what were you all planning to be?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ziggy waved his hand in the air, excitement radiating from him. “I’m a superhero!” he said, beaming. Robbie rolled his eyes at that, but said nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“A pirate,” Trixie said, coming forward. She still had her arms crossed, but Stephanie could tell she was just as curious as the rest of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _My _costume is a pig,” Stingy said.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m Frankenstein,” Pixel said. “Not the monster, the man who created him.” He'd had to explain the difference to all of them, so it made sense that he told Robbie immediately. But Robbie just nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Victor Frankenstein, I’m aware.” he turned to look at Stephanie. “And you, pink girl?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Strawberry Shortcake,” she said. “But not the dessert- the girl from the tv show.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Robbie nodded again, turning away from them and walking off. “I’ll have these back to you before it’s time for trick or treating, he called over his shoulder, cutting off any protest that may have been given. He waved a hand around. “Go play or whatever, but keep it down- I need to focus.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The kids looked at each other as he left, uncertain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well,” Stephanie said. “I guess all we can do now is wait.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you guys think he’ll bring them back?” Ziggy asked. Pixel nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He has no reason to keep them- Halloween is mostly about candy. He wouldn’t want to stop us from getting it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Even if he doesn’t, it won’t matter-- we can’t trick or treat anyways.” Trixie said. “The snow, remember?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, let’s just have fun playing for now,'' Stephanie said. “We can ask for the costumes later, if we have to.” the others agreed with her, and they all ran off to start playing in the snow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A few hours later, Stephanie was back in her room, drawing in her diary. She and the others had decided to come in and warm up before trick or treating was supposed to start._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Stephanie!” Milford’s voice called from the kitchen, prompting the girl to look up. “There’s a package here for you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Coming, uncle!” she called, getting to her feet and leaving her room, curiosity filling her. She arrived in the kitchen, immediately spotting the package he’d been talking about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sitting at the table, she pulled open the flaps to reveal… her strawberry shortcake costume!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As she picked up the hat, she realized it was slightly different than before. Robbie had added fabric to the hat, long enough that it would cover her ears. It was soft too- like a winter hat. It would keep her head warm like one. Next she pulled out the sweater- it was longer at the bottom, and the same soft material from the hat was on the inside. Lastly, she pulled out the jeans. Not much had changed- just the same soft material on the inside- but if she wasn’t mistaken, the pockets were deeper. And they had little strawberries sewed onto them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She looked at all of it with joy, her eyes shining. She hadn’t been sure what Robbie would have been able to do to make the costume weather appropriate, but this had exceeded all her wildest dreams! And she was willing to bet he’d done the same thing for the other kids._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She ran to her room and quickly pulled on the costume, intending to go see her friends and show them, and see their costumes. As she was pulling on her shoes, a knock came at her door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Come in!” she called. Her uncle opened the door, looking down at her with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Getting ready for trick or treating, I see,” he said cheerfully. He tilted his head. “Although- are you sure you’ll be warm enough? We don’t want you getting sick.” Stephanie nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Robbie made some adjustments- it’s really warm now! But-” she sighed, tying up the shoelace. “We probably won’t be going trick or treating. The snow is so deep, it would take us forever to get anywhere.” Milford looked surprised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Haven’t you looked outside?” he asked. “The snow has been cleared from the sidewalks!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stephanie gasped, jumping to her feet. “Really?!” she asked. She ran to the door and threw it open. Uncle was right! The snow was gone from the sidewalks! She beamed, her previous sadness and disappointment completely gone now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Halloween was back on!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Robbie groaned as he eased down into his chair. He had just finished cleaning the last of the snow from the sidewalks, and he was _exhausted. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sure, he hadn’t actually shoveled the snow- he’d used magic. But between that, walking all over town to do so, making the necessary adjustments to the costumes (plus some extras), and magically enhancing them so they’d keep the kids warm while they were outside, he was drained. Physically _and _magically.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Normally he’d don his own costume and be up with everyone else, taking part in the party games (Halloween was on the rapidly growing list of his exceptions to not wanting to take part in festivities) but now, all he felt like doing was curling up in his chair and sleeping for several hours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As he closed his eyes to do just that, somebody opened his hatch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Robbie, I’m coming down,” was all the warning he got before Sportaflop slid down and flipped into his lair. His usual uniform was covered with a blue jacket with black and white stripes. Whether it was a costume or just a jacket for warmth, Robbie wasn’t sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What are you doing here?” he snapped, slumping further into his chair. “Shouldn’t you be out looking after the brats?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sportacus ignored his grumpy tone, smiling. “I wanted to come see you,” he said. “The kids told me what you did for their costumes, and I saw the sidewalks. This explains all the magical energy I sensed earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robbie rolled his eyes. Of course Sportacus would sense the magic and connect it back to him. It wasn’t like there was another magic user in the town besides himself and the elf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sportacus continued, his tone taking on a more serious and concerned note._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That was a lot of magic use, Robbie. Using that much can drain you,” he said, as if Robbie didn’t already know that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Thanks, Sportaobvious,” he said with an eye roll. “Why do you think I’m down here, instead of up there enjoying Halloween?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sportacus brightened. “I almost forgot! That’s the other reason I came down here- the kids want you to join them for trick or treating!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robbie’s eyes widened in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes, you,” Sportacus said, chuckling. “They want to thank you. Plus, they really enjoy your company.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robbie blinked and shook his head, stubbornly ignoring the warm feeling in his chest. “Well, I would, but I’m absolutely exhausted from getting the town ready for Halloween. So you as well go back and tell them my answer is no.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That’s why I brought this,” Sportacus said cheerfully, holding out the flask he’d been holding to him. Robbie looked at it with suspicion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What is it? Sportscandy in a drink?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sportacus shook his head. “No, it isn’t sportscandy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robbie crossed his arms. “An elf remedy, then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, yes, actually,” Sportacus admitted. “It will make you feel better- kind of like an energy drink, but better for you! It’s all natural!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So it's sportscandy.” Robbie crossed his arms stubbornly. “I’m not drinking that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I promise it isn’t.” Sportacus reassured him. “But I won’t force you to drink it, if you really don’t want to.” he set the flask down on a nearby table, within Robbie’s reach. “If you change your mind, the kids will be starting at Stephanie’s house and making their way up the street.” with one last smile, the hero turned and headed for the exit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robbie stared at his back, and down at the flask. He hesitated for only a moment before sighing and reaching for it. “Wait a minute, Sportacus,” he called as he wrapped his fingers around the flask and brought it closer. Sportacus turned just as he tilted it and downed the entire thing in one go, his eyes closed and a grimace on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After he’d swallowed the last drop, he stood, feeling refreshed and filled with (ugh) energy. The remedy must have done its job. “I’m coming with you,” he said, pointedly ignoring Sportacus’s proud look. “Just give me a minute to get changed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sportacus beamed, practically radiating joy. “Of course, Robbie!” he said cheerfully. Robbie walked to his disguise tubes, one of which held his previously decided on Halloween costume._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He pulled the lever, dispensing it on to the table. After it was completely out, he spun, the costume magically transferring onto his body. When he stopped, swaying slightly, Sportacus reached out to grab him by the shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Robbie,” he scolded. “The remedy may have replenished your energy, but only a good night’s sleep can really send you back to normal. You should really avoid using magic until tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m fine, it was just a simple transformation,” Robbie said dismissively, though he didn’t pull out of Sportacus’s grasp immediately, only doing so when he had fully regained his balance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Come on,” he said, straightening the collar of his costume. “The brats will be waiting on you. If we don’t go up soon, they’ll start to think I’ve captured you.” he walked to the exit, quickly climbing out. He could hear Sportacus behind him, and if he wasn't mistaken, he was chuckling to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robbie elected to ignore this, though a small smile slid it’s way onto his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Once they had both climbed out the entrance, they made their way to the mayor’s house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stephanie spotted them first. Her eyes lit up, and she began running toward them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sportacus! _Robbie! _” she yelled, putting an emphasis on his name. “You came!” she skidded to a halt in front of them, throwing her arms around later. “Thank you for adjusting our costumes,” she said, looking up at him with a smile. Robbie’s face colored, and he gave her an awkward pat on the head.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, I wasn’t going to let you miss out on getting all that candy!” His voice softened slightly as he continued. “You’re welcome, pink girl,” he said, putting his arms around her and gave her a quick squeeze as Sportacus looked on proudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stephanie giggled, releasing him, and the trio made their way back to the other kids, where Robbie received four more thank you’s and another hug (Ziggy). Each had made his face burn, leaving him red as a tomato and barely able to stutter out a response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Thankfully Sportacus stepped in before he had to, reminding them that they had a limited amount of time before they had to be back at home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After getting candy from the mayor, they all stared down at the sidewalk to the other houses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The kids chatted amongst themselves excitedly, comparing their spoils, making deals to trade when they were done, and racing to the next house as Robbie and Sportacus walked along behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Fifteen minutes of this had gone by before Sportacus noticed that Robbie was shivering and rubbing his arms. His costume clearly hadn’t been made to withstand such cold weather, and he hadn’t had the time or energy to make adjustments to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stopping, Sportacus pulled off the blue jacket he had on and handed it to Robbie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Here,” he said. “You look like you could use this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Robbie stopped too, his eyes wide. “But that's leaving you with just a t-shirt!” he cried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sportacus shrugged, pushing the jacket into his hands. “I hardly even noticed the cold. Please Robbie, take it. You need it more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Robbie grumbled about the jacket ruining the effect of his costume, but pulled it on. When he had, after zipping it up, (at Sportacus’s insistence) his eyes widened. Sportacus smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Warm enough?” he asked, a teasing note in his tone. Robbie stared at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How is this so warm? More elf magic?” Sportacus laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Nope. Just lined with wool. Now come on-” he took Robbie’s hand, pulling him along. “We’re falling behind, we should really catch up to the kids before they get too far.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I suppose you’re right,” Robbie said, quickening his pace just a little. He smirked sideways at Sportacus. “No sense in them eating candy or pulling tricks on each other if I’m not there to see it.” Sportacus laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Happy Halloween, Robbie,” he said, his eyes shining. Robbie smiled, his eyes softening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Happy Halloween, Sportaloon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> here's the link to the post on tumblr- I added a piece of fanart at the end if you want to check that out! https://fangirl530.tumblr.com/post/632865605860671488/hi-poploppege-im-your-secret-friend-i-hope


End file.
